


Light

by Scarfhime



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Theme Challenge- Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

“Ughh…This cave is so dark…” Brendan groans, hands feeling for the wall of the cave. He has just defeated Brawly so, he could use the HM Flash but, he didn’t have a pokemon with him that could learn it. He silently cursed his incompetence as his hands felt up the wall. “Ugh, damn…” He clumsily makes his way farther into the cave. He probably didn’t even need to go into this cave, he thought. While he was considering his opinions, a zubat flew into him, causing him to stumble and fall onto his butt. “Ah-!” The zubat attacked him relentlessly. Brendan fumbled for a pokeball. “G-Go Zigzagoon!” Both pokemon were unable to be seen in the dark. “Zigzagoon, use tackle!” Zigzagoon was, somehow, able to hit zubat. The battle for a long time, since neither zigzagoon nor Brendan could see in the darkness. Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the cave, an older trainer standing in front of the source.   
“Thanks, Claydol.” A voice says. Brendan blinks, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. “You look lost.” The man smiled at him. Brendan’s heart skipped a beat and he blushed. He quickly brushed off his pants and straightened out.  
“Uh…I’m not…really lost. Um. Thank you, sir!” He adjusted the strap on his bag.  
“I’m Steven Stone.” He slung his arm over Brendan’s shoulder, way too familiarly.  
“I’m…uh, I’m Brendan. Nice to meet you.” Brendan’s zigzagoon circled his legs and rubbed up against him playfully.   
“This cave doesn’t really lead anywhere but, I hope we meet again, Brendan.” Steven let his arm fall to his side and gave Brendan another smile. Brendan smiled back. Steven walked ahead of him, leaving Brendan standing in the now dimly lit cave. After Steven was gone, Brendan bent over and picked up zigzagoon.  
“I think I have a crush...”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I've never written them? lol


End file.
